Little By Little
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Prequel to Can't Buy Me Love - A different beginning for the Pharmacist and Sergeant.
1. Chapter 1

Dennis entered the pub hesitantly. It was Bellamy's birthday, and he'd promised to stay for at least one drink, but had only been easily swayed because he thought the pharmacist would be there. He'd managed to ascertain from his constables, discreetly he hoped, that she was single, but was disappointed to find her already sat, heads bent and close, with a man he didn't recognise. Dennis considered leaving, but as he turned Ventress spotted him.

"Sarge! Can I buy you a drink?"

"Ah...yes, thank you Alf." Dennis gave the pharmacist another glance before he approached the bar, where Gina gave him a smile.

"There's already money behind the bar for Phil's do, so don't think Alf has suddenly become generous."

Dennis smiled and took the offered pint glass. "Thanks for the warning."

When he glanced towards the pharmacist again, Gina followed his eyes and suppressed a smile. "Listen, I know you're not on duty, but I don't suppose you'd do me a favour?"

Dennis frowned and turned back to Gina. "Well, that depends what it is."

"You see that man with Jenny? The pharmacist. He's been bothering her all evening wanting to talk about cars of all things. I would go and save her, only Oscar told me not to leave the bar until he gets back."

Dennis gave a slight smirk. "I thought Phil was the one who does you all these little favours? He's here often enough."

Gina returned the smile and knew she'd been caught out trying to play matchmaker. "It's his birthday, and he's had so many beers, I'm not sure he'd be able to walk over there."

The sergeant looked towards his constable who was having a sing-along with his rugby friends in the snug before he glanced back at Jenny. Gina gave him a gentle elbow to the forearm before she moved to serve someone else.

…

"Is this seat taken?"

Jenny looked up from the photos Michael had been showing her of his new car and gave a relieved smile before taking her jacket from the chair he stood behind. "Sergeant Merton! Didn't expect to see you here."

Dennis sat down and felt the glare of Jenny's companion boring into him. "I told Phil I would come for a drink. Not that he would have noticed if I hadn't."

"Gina tells me they've been here since lunch-time. I hope Phil isn't working tomorrow."

"He's-"

Michael made up his mind to interrupt, sure cheerful Jenny would not want to be stuck talking to the grumpy sergeant all evening. "Well, if you'll excuse us, sergeant, we were in the middle of something."

As Jenny lowered her head with a slight smile, Dennis reached for his drink and stood. "Right. Sorry."

"I might see you later? I'd like to ask your opinion on something." Jenny asked hopefully and got butterflies in her stomach when the sergeant gave a nod. She wasn't sure why, but something about the scot interested her, and she'd been trying to get his attention for weeks but he only seemed recently to have noticed. At least, she hoped he had noticed.

…

"Sergeant Merton!" An hour later, Jenny made her excuses to Michael and rushed out when she saw the sergeant leaving.

Dennis turned with a smile. "It's Dennis."

Jenny bit her lip and gave a smile, and Dennis suddenly felt a desire to kiss those lips. Reminding himself of what had happened last time he was attracted to someone, he took a step back and spoke gruffly. "Is it something important? I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Shocked by his change of tone, Jenny stuttered out her reply. "I-It's just someone ran me off the road this morning, and-"

"You should come to the station tomorrow. Ventress deals with traffic offences."

Jenny lowered her head for a moment, and then gave a nod. "Ok. Thank you, Sergeant."


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis entered the surgery late the next morning and found the waiting room full to bursting.

Jenny glanced up as he approached her counter and gave a distracted smile. "If you're here to see the doctor, there's a long wait."

"So I can see. It was you I wanted to see though, actually. I wanted to-"

Dennis was cut off by someone demanding their prescription, and Jenny offered Dennis an apologetic smile before turning to complete what she'd been doing.

After she handed over the medication, Dennis tried again. "About yesterday, I wanted-"

"Jenny, can you come in here for a moment?" Tricia stuck her head out of the office door.

Dennis waited for her, wanting to apologise, perhaps even explain to her why he was nervous to begin a relationship. At this thought, he shook his head, for he didn't know if she even liked him. From what he'd seen, Jenny was nice to everyone, so perhaps he was just misreading the situation.

When Jenny returned to her counter, the sergeant had gone.

…

"Ashfordly Police Station." Alf picked up the phone that afternoon as he watched the sergeant laying into Phil for falling asleep on duty.

"Alf? It's Jenny."

"Jenny, love, how are you? Mrs Ventress says she tried to get an appointment this morning and found a queue out the door!"

Dennis turned to glance at Ventress as he smiled down at his pickled eggs.

"There's something going around, I think. Just in time for school holiday's as well, unfortunately. If she comes in tomorrow morning, tell her I will fit her in somewhere. Is Sergeant Merton there?"

Alf raised his eyebrows in surprise and glanced up at his sergeant before he held out the phone. "For you, Sarge."

"I'll take it in my office."

…

Dennis took a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Sergeant Merton."

Jenny smiled to herself at his gruff voice. Others may be fooled by his tough exterior but she wasn't. "It's Jenny. I'm sorry about earlier, apparently everyone in Ashfordly decided to get sick all at once. What was it you wanted to say?"

Dennis hesitated again and toyed with his pen before clearing his throat. "I just wondered if you'd like to go for a drink this evening? And I wanted to apologise for snapping at you yesterday."

Jenny's smile widened. "I'd love to. Although I'm not sure I can wait that long."

Dennis smiled at this and relaxed back into his chair. He was almost certain he heard flirtation in her voice now. "I don't think the police force condones drinking wine at lunch time when you've people's health in your hands."

Jenny gave a sigh, "Well, I suppose this evening will have to do, but I will need a very large glass."

"Noted."

Dennis' sudden change of tone and personality the night before was forgotten as Jenny replied, "I'll see you about 6 then, at the Aidensfield Arms?"

"I'll see you then."

Dennis smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. Now all he needed to do was keep level headed that evening.

...

"She must!"

Jenny shook her head, then took a sip of wine before she replied. "She doesn't. Even on our records, it just says Mrs Ventress. This morning she tried to bribe me into letting her go to the head of the queue with some hard boiled eggs!"

Dennis gave a loud laugh. When they'd first met that evening he'd been reserved, wary and uncomfortably aware of others watching them, but somehow Jenny's company seemed to make him forget. "Aye, she's tried that on me, too. Whenever Alf needs leave, she shows up with a container full. She seems so sure they'll change my mind I haven't had the heart to tell her I don't like boiled eggs."

"Oh, I knew all those stories of you being hard hearted weren't true!"

Hitting a little too close to home, Dennis lowered his head. "...I suppose I'm just wary of letting people in because it's only caused trouble in the past."

Jenny hesitated, then reached out and rested a hand on top of his. "I can guarantee that I...will definitely bring trouble."

Dennis' smile matched hers and he turned his hand over to give Jenny's a gentle squeeze. "Another drink?"

"Go on, you've twisted my arm."

Jenny watched him walk to the bar with a satisfied smile on her face. He may have a hard exterior, but inside she'd found a good sense of humour, similar to her own, and she knew this was her way into the sergeant's good books. At least she hoped it was, because every time she caught his eye, her heart gave a little flutter that she'd never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

The sergeant and the pharmacist unintentionally met every night for the next two weeks. They organised nothing, but found themselves sat together every evening telling one another about their day. Sometimes they were serious, some days they laughed and other days they sat silently, content with just sitting together.

Wanting to make Jenny aware of how he felt, Dennis spent a restless night at home one Sunday before going to the surgery. Slipping off his hat, he entered quietly with a smile, but a frown soon creased his face when he saw a woman he didn't recognise stood behind Jenny's counter.

"Are you after an appointment?" The woman offered a friendly smile.

"Ah…no. Is Miss Latimer in?" He spoke hopefully, for she hadn't mentioned taking the day off to him the night before. Before the woman could reply, however, Tricia walked into the waiting room and favoured the sergeant with a smile.

"I see you've met Lucy, sergeant. She's a replacement for Jenny."

"Replacement?" Dennis heard the slight panic in his voice and hoped no one else had.

Tricia bit back a smile. Jenny seemed unsure if he had feelings for her, but every one else seemed to find it quite obvious. "It's temporary. Jenny seems to have come down with the virus that's going around. In fact, I was planning on going to check on her this afternoon, but we're fully booked, so I don't suppose you'd be able to pop in?"

…

When Dennis left, Lucy handed Tricia a file. "Is that the man Jenny is always on about? Quite dishy."

Tricia hit her gently with the file. "Enough of that. He's taken."

"Not officially…" Lucy gave a grin.

"Oh, you're terrible. I'd better warm Mike not to come in today. Mrs Patterson? Come through, please."

…

That afternoon, Dennis removed his hat once more and knocked on the front door of Jenny's flat. He was still deciding what to say when Jenny pulled the front door open. She was less coiffed than usual, but Dennis found himself falling for her a little more.

"Dennis! I hope you're not here officially." She indicated to his uniform with a tired smile.

Dennis returned the smile and held up a container. "Tricia told me you weren't feeling well, so I've brought you some of Gina's soup."

Jenny stepped aside to let him in. "Just in time! I was about to risk going to the shops. I never seem to have anything in at the moment.

Aware that this was probably because she ate with him almost every meal, Dennis walked inside with a smile, and then gave an involuntary shiver. "It's freezing in here!"

Jenny nodded, leading him up the stairs as she wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself. "The heater has broken and I can't get through to the landlord."

Placing the container on the kitchen table, Dennis slipped off his Jacket and coat, and then began rolling up his sleeves. "Well, you'd better show me where it is."

…

"Ha!" Dennis gave a triumphant shout when the heater switched on a short time later. He turned with a grin to Jenny, but found her fast asleep, curled up on the couch. He watched her from a distance for a while, enjoying being able to take in her features without being watched. When his eyes began tracing her lips, he gave an involuntary sigh and stood up.

…

Jenny woke an hour later and gave a stretch. Suddenly remembering someone had been in the flat when she sat down her eyes opened quickly, but she found Dennis gone and a note in place of his jacket.

 _Call me at the station if you need anything, and if I don't hear from you I will come by when I finish with some dinner. Heater is fixed, and the landlord has had an official police phone call. Feel better soon- Dennis._

Jenny smiled to herself. She was feeling better already.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dennis walked towards Jenny's flat that evening, he found himself whistling. Before he could knock on the door it was pulled open, and his smile faded when David greeted him.

Seeing the sergeant, David pulled his hat off and his own face fell. "Sergeant."

"David." Dennis nodded his head and watched with amusement when David rushed past him and half ran down alley away from him, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.

Although David had left the door open, Dennis still gave it a short knock. "Only me. Can I come up?"

"It depends how much mess you can stand." Jenny stood with her arms folded as she looked with dismay around her. When Dennis reached her side, he gave a soft laugh. "It looks like there's been a whirlwind. What happened?"

"David. Apparently he heard I wasn't feeling well and decided to come over and clean up for me."

"Well…it is very clean."

Jenny heard the note of amusement in his voice and hit him gently on the arm with a smile. "It's not funny. It was perfectly fine earlier, and now I'll have to clean up."

Dennis grinned back. "Just goes to show what being kind gets you."

"I'm not so kind that I wouldn't tell you where to go if you keep teasing me." Jenny replied with a smile.

"You go and sit down. I'll clean up in here and then bring you some supper."

"I can't ask you to do that, you've been at work all day."

"Aye, well, you didn't ask, I offered. Go."

Jenny hesitated, then reached up to drop a gently kiss to his cheek before she walked through to the couch.

…

A couple of hours later, Dennis sat contented on the couch. Jenny was resting against him, fast asleep, and every so often he lowered his head to kiss the top of hers. He'd finally managed to tell her how he felt.

…

After dinner, Jenny had said she was feeling dizzy, so he'd escorted her back to the couch and got her a glass of water. They'd only been sat there for a few minutes when there'd been a knock on the door. Telling her to stay where she was, Dennis had descended the stairs and found the doctor waiting outside.

"Sergeant Merton! I didn't expect to see you here so late."

Ignoring the smirk on her face, Dennis stepped aside. "Jenny's still not feeling too well."

"Lucky I've come to check on her then. Although she did say she was feeling better when she called me this afternoon. Probably thanks to the man who came and fixed the heater."

As Tricia took her smirk up the stairs, Dennis shut the front door with a smile then followed her up.

Tricia checked Jenny's temperature, gave her some medication and then began to tell her about what had been happening at the surgery that afternoon. Dennis sat on the opposite sofa, silently wishing the doctor away.

When he glanced at Jenny, she offered him an apologetic smile.

Seeing how tired she looked, he mouthed, 'Do you want me to get rid of her?'

Jenny gave a nod in reply; thankful she wouldn't have to be the one to stop her friend talking while she seemed in the middle of a long tale about the replacement pharmacist.

Stopping the doctor in the middle of a rather graphic description on a patients ailment, Dennis said, "Well, Doctor Summerbee, I'm sure it's time we left and let Jenny get some sleep."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Sorry, Jen. I'm just used to you being around." Tricia stood up and picked up her coat. "I'll drop in again tomorrow and see how you are."

"Thanks." Jenny watched with an amused smile as Dennis led the doctor out and walked her towards her car, apparently walking towards his own although he'd left all his things inside the flat.

After the doctor had driven away, Dennis retuned and found a smiling Jenny in the doorway and returned the smile. "Now you can assure people I do actually know how to do something without offending anyone."

Jenny's smile widened and she stepped aside to allow him back in. "No one will ever hear a word against you from me again."

"Again?"

Jenny gave a soft laugh. "So perceptive! If you put your mind to it, you'd do well as a policeman."

Dennis smiled as he watched her return to the couch before he gave a sigh. "I should probably take my own advice and leave you to get some sleep."

"Oh, don't go. I know I may not be the best company at the moment, but I… well, I see you so much these days, I'm not sure I'd know what to do with myself if you weren't around."

As Jenny lowered her head, concerned she'd said too much, Dennis sat gently on the table in front of her. After a moment's hesitation, he took her hands in his. "To tell you the truth, when you weren't at the surgery this morning, I went into a bit of a panic."

"Nonsense, the big tough sergeant doesn't panic!"

Dennis smiled and began brushing the back of her hand with a thumb. She even seemed to make him able to joke about the subject that used to work him up the most. "Aye, well, he did this time. I'm not sure what I'd do without you either, Jen."

The seriousness in his voice as he spoke made Jenny's heart give another flutter. It seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. Instead of replying, she lifted his hands to her mouth and dropped a gently kiss to his knuckles.

Dennis glanced up at her, worried that she was just attempting to be kind and not hurt his feelings. "…What I'm trying to say is…I think I'm falling in love with you."

Before he'd finished getting the words out, Jenny had moved forward in her seat to capture his lips with her own, the kiss he felt he'd been waiting a lifetime for. When they parted, she said gently, "I suppose you're lucky the feeling is mutual, then."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later and the surgery was still overrun with patients. Lucy had stayed on and a locum was working there along with Jenny and Doctor Summerbee. Dennis was dismayed to find that Lucy seemed permanently attached to the phone, so whenever he called she'd answer straight away and seemed more keen to gossip or ask him questions than she was to give the phone to Jenny.

When a case arose which necessitated that he talk to the doctor, Dennis tried to give one of the constables the job, but they were all busy on another case. So, Dennis found himself stood reluctantly outside the surgery. Taking his hat off, he took a deep breath and reached for the doorhandle.

Jenny had been watching him round the corner of the building and when she saw his reluctance to go inside, she took pity on him. "Here to see anyone special, sergeant?"

Relief flooded his face when he saw Jenny and he soon joined her by the side of the building. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same reason you seemed so reluctant to go inside, I'd imagine."

Dennis smiled, and then captured Jenny's lips. He thought he'd never tire of kissing her. "Last time I called she cross-questioned me about the North Riding Robbery statistics."

"Sounds thrilling." Jenny grinned up at him. "Did you come to see me?"

"The doctor, actually. You're just a pleasant detour."

Jenny hit his arm gently, then returned his kiss once more. "She's busy until lunch time, but I can ask her to call you?"

As Dennis nodded, the back door the surgery opened and Lucy's voice called out, "Jenny, where do you keep the new patient forms?"

When Jenny lifted her head, she found Dennis had disappeared. With a quiet laugh, she walked back towards the door. "I'll show you. Again."

…

When Jenny entered the pub that evening, she looked around hopefully for Dennis and found him sitting looking rather grumpy while Lucy talked his ear off. Jenny watched for a moment, then left the pub and walked to the phone box on the corner

….

"Aidensfield Arms." Gina sighed into the phone a few minutes later.

"Gina? It's Jenny. Would you mind telling Dennis there's someone on the phone for him? Say it's Alf."

"Alf? Why?" Gina perked up a little, hoping for some interesting news.

"I've spent all day with Lucy and I'm not sure I can face even another few seconds. She keeps inviting herself everywhere and talks non-stop about Dennis."

Gina smiled. "Jealous?"

Jenny hesitated, then gave no answer. "Can you please tell him?"

Gina put the phone down on the counter. "Sergeant Merton? Alf is on the phone for you."

Dennis frowned, sure Alf had told him he was going to visit his sister, but grateful to get away from Lucy he gave an apologetic smile and grabbed the phone.

"…Alf?" He spoke hesitantly into the phone.

…

Dennis rested his head back against the couch and gave a sigh, taking the tumbler of whiskey from Jenny gratefully. "Will she be needed for long?"

"Who?" Jenny sat down next to him. After her call, Dennis had met her outside and seemed relieved, but he'd spent all evening talking about Lucy.

"Lucy."

Jenny sighed and sipped her own drink. "I don't know."

"Do you think she-"

"I don't know, Dennis! Perhaps you should have stayed at the pub with her if you're so interested." Jenny stood and moved to the other couch.

Dennis frowned and watched her move. "Jenny-"

"I think it's time you left. I've had a long day."

Dennis' frown deepened and he studied her face for a few seconds before he put his drink down. He approached her to give her a goodbye kiss, but she turned her head away. Confused, Dennis pushed his hands into his pockets. "…I'll call you tomorrow."

When Jenny gave no reply, Dennis leant down and dropped a kiss to her hair. "Night, Jen."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dennis walked cap in hand once more into the surgery and was relieved to find the waiting room still empty and Jenny alone behind her counter.

"All alone young lady?"

Jenny glanced up and then gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about last night. She's just taken over everything else." She gestured to the now covered desk and cabinets.

"It's forgotten. If you'll go out with me tonight."

Jenny smiled and stood up. "Don't I go out with you every night?"

Dennis pulled her close and dropped a gentle kiss to her lips. "Maybe, but tonight I have booked something special."

"…The Beatles?" Jenny asked and lifted a hand to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Good guess, but no."

"Well, then it must be that restaurant I subtly hinted about wanting to go to."

"That was you being subtle was it? Leaving not one but two brochures in my pocket." Dennis smiled down at her.

Before Jenny could reply, the front door opened once more and Lucy breezed in with a smile. "Morning! It's freezing outside, isn't it? Will definitely start snowing tonight. Dennis, have you-" Lucy spoke as she watched him kiss Jenny once more, then frowned as he opened the front door and left without waiting for her to finish. Turning to Jenny, Lucy smiled. "…I suppose he's busy."

Jenny smiled to herself. "I suppose he is."

…

A week later, Dennis was stood once more outside the surgery hat in hand. He was reluctant to go in, but this time for a very different reason. Taking a deep breath, he entered and found a full waiting room.

Lucy looked up when she heard the door. "Sergeant! If you're here to see Doctor Summerbee, I'm afraid it's her day off, but you can see Doctor Wilson?"

Dennis cleared his throat and was about to reply when she gave a frown. "You look awfully pale. He's almost done with his current patient, and then you can go in next, if you like?"

"I'm not here to see Doctor Wilson. At least…do you have a room where I could speak to all the staff in private?"

Lucy's frown deepened and she studied his face before replying, "Well, Jenny is in Doctor Summerbees office doing paperwork, and I can bring Doctor Wilson in there when he's done?"

Dennis nodded and mumbled his thanks before walking towards the office.

…

Jenny glanced up when the door opened and her mouth widened into a smile when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a busy day today?"

"I did. I do. But I'm here because…I've got some bad news, Jen."

Jenny's face fell when she suddenly noticed how pale he looked, and then she stood from her chair to comfort him. "Was someone injured? It's not Mike, is it? Tricia has the day off, but I know where's she's gone, I can-"

Dennis put his hand up to stop her, and then lowered it to grasp her hand tightly, but before he could tell her what had happened, a bad tempered Doctor bustled in with Lucy rushing behind him.

"Look here, Sergeant. You can't just rush in here and interrupt me between patients. It might be ok with-"

"I'm very sorry to have called you away from your work, Doctor, but I assure you I took no pleasure in it." Dennis snapped.

"Well, what is it? Come on, I haven't got all day."

Dennis took a deep, calming breath before he replied. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you all this, but there's been an accident." He stopped for a moment to glance at Jenny, and her hand gripped his tighter. So many scenarios were flying through her head, but she still did not expect the next words from his mouth.

"Doctor Summerbee became involved in an investigation today and was attempting to save a horse when she fell. She was-"

Everyone suddenly began speaking at once.

Lucy gave a wail and fell back onto the seat behind her. "No! It can't be, she can't be…No, that's not fair!"

Doctor Wilson looked outraged. "How will I cope with all the patients? She was a doctor, not a bloody policeman, she shouldn't have been involved! Your head will roll for this, Sergeant!"

Jenny remained silent, focused on the door as though she expected her friend to suddenly walk through it with a smile and an apology for causing worry.

"…She was with Constable Bradley when it happened, and-"

"Oh, stop! Stop! I don't want to know anymore. How could you let this happen?!" Lucy jumped up and lifted her hand to push Dennis which forced him to let go of Jenny's hand, and by the time he'd managed to calm the woman before him, Jenny had gone.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Along with checking on Mike and dealing with CID, Dennis spent the rest of the day looking for Jenny. First he tried her apartment, then Tricia's, before finally going anywhere else he could think of, but came away empty-handed. It had been dark for hours when he finally gave in and went home. With Phil looking after Mike's patch and the man himself, and CID dealing with any loose ends to the case, Dennis finally decided he should rest a while before looking for Jenny once more.

The sergeant opened his front door wearily and merely draped his coat and jacket over the back of a chair before making his way to bed. When he switched on the light in his bedroom, he finally found Jenny. She was fast asleep on one side of the bed looking as though she'd cried herself to sleep. With a thankful sigh, Dennis covered her with a blanket before sitting gently on the other side of the bed. When he finally stopped watching her and shut his eyes for a moment, he fell fast asleep.

…

When the scot woke the next morning, he was alone, the blanket he'd covered Jenny with neatly folded where it usually sat as though she'd never been there. With a sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, knowing he'd have another full day.

…

An hour later, he was approaching the police house in Aidensfield when he noticed Jenny's scooter parked beside Mike's bike. Relieved to know where she was once more, he walked to the door and glanced into the window beside it, and then his knuckles paused just before they knocked on the wooden door. Mike and Jenny were stood in front of the fire hugging one another. Although he knew they were the ones closest to Tricia and would find comfort in one another, Dennis still felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to offer comfort to Jenny, and while she'd come to his house, she hadn't even woken him when she left.

After a few seconds hesitation, he knocked gently on the door, and a moment later a bleary eyed Mike opened the door. "Morning, Sarge."

"Morning. How are you?"

"I'll be ready to go and speak to Mrs Jacobs soon, I just-"

"I'm not expecting you to work, Bradley!" Dennis spoke rather more sharply than he'd intended and tried to soften his tone. "I just came to see if you needed anything, and to tell you CID will be around this afternoon to talk to you."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, Sarge. Would you like to come in?"

Dennis shook his head. "I'd better go. Don't hesitate to call the station if you need anything."

…

It was late afternoon when Jenny walked into the police station and found a room full of people she didn't recognise. A young man glanced up to her and offered a friendly smile. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Ah…I was just wondering if Sergeant Merton is available?"

Another man glanced up from the box he was going though. "Do you wish to report a crime?"

"…No."

"In that case, Sergeant Merton is very busy and doesn't have time for social calls."

"…Could you give him a message, perhaps?"

"We're not the post office."

Jenny nodded, mumbled an apology and rushed from the station.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, the young detective, who hated his colleague, went to the sergeant's office.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, only someone was in a short while ago who wanted to see you, but Detective Franks asked her to leave."

Dennis looked up from the file he was reading with a frown. "Who was it?"

"I didn't catch her name."

Hoping it was Jenny, Dennis dismissed the detective and grabbed his coat, rushing out the back door to avoid questions from CID about where he was going.

…

Unsure once more where to find Jenny, he was relieved when he saw her in town, sitting alone on a bench near the surgery and studying the ground.

"Bit cold to be out here, isn't it?"

Jenny glanced up and gave a half smile as Dennis sat next to her. "I hadn't really noticed."

"How are you?" Dennis asked gently as he rested his coat over her shoulders.

"…Doctor Wilson has given me some time off. I was going to go and visit my parents; they live close to Tr…her family. I thought I could take them some of her things. Mike thought it was good idea. I just can't seem to bring myself to leave."

Before Dennis could ask why, she gave a sigh. "I couldn't bring myself to leave you. I never thought about something bad happening to you at work, but now…"

Dennis reached out and took her cold hands into his large warm ones. "How about you stay for a couple of days while I sort out some leave, and then we could go together?"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"And who was it who said a couple of weeks ago that I needed to spend more time with you and less time working?"

Jenny gave a slight smile and Dennis dropped a kiss to her hand. "You didn't ask, I offered."


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of days, Dennis' life changed more than he ever thought it could. He knew CID were trying to blame things on him, and he knew this could mean another demotion or worse, but he found himself more focused on the pleasure he got from going home to someone. Reluctant to stay at her own apartment and have time to think, Jenny had unofficially invited herself to stay with him and had taken on the task of rearranging his whole house. Before he'd met her this would have annoyed him for he had his own system, but now he found he liked the little touches of Jenny that began appearing everywhere.

He was considering this as he straightened his jacket in the bathroom mirror and made sure his buttons were shining. He'd heard from Alf, in a hurried phone call that morning that an inspector was coming to assess the station. With a sigh, he adjusted his tie, gave the mirror one last glance then left the room.

"You spend longer in there than I do!" Jenny looked up from where she sat reading.

"Aye, and that's saying something. 2 hours this morning, wasn't it? And where exactly are you planning on going today?" Dennis dropped a kiss to her head then picked up his coat and looked over it with a critical eye.

"It was 20 minutes at the most, and that's beside the point. I'm already living in sin according to our friendly neighbourhood gossip, so I should at least look presentable when I get the milk."

"Perhaps I should make an honest woman of you." Dennis pulled on his jacket, smiling at the familiarity of this conversation.

"Perhaps you should." Jenny stood and fixed Dennis' hair, then took his hat to brush it before she placed it atop his head. "There you are. Perfect!"

"Let's hope my superiors thinks so."

"If they don't, send them my way."

…

As he walked towards the station a short while later, Dennis was nervous.

"Anyone yet, Ventress?"

"Nothing yet, Sarge."

Dennis nodded and walked towards his office. Slipping off his coat, he noticed something in the pocket. Sure he'd put nothing in there, he frowned and reached into it, a smile pulling at his mouth when his hand came into contact with something familiar. Glancing at the open doorway, Dennis pulled out another brochure, this one for a jewellery store. "Very subtle." Dennis mumbled to himself with a smile.

"What was that, Sarge?"

Dennis turned and saw Alf in the doorway. "Nothing, Ventress. They're here?"

Alf nodded, turning on his heel. "I'll make the tea."

…

That lunchtime, Jenny sat at the bar, more due to habit than because she wanted to socialise, but she found herself cornered by a man she hadn't met before. She was barely listening to him, thinking about the funeral arrangements Tricia's parents had asked her to make when something he said caught her attention. "Pardon?"

"I said I'm only in these parts for official duties. I'm not sure if you know anyone from the Ashfordly police station, but there was an incident a few days ago now, and I'm here to deal with any issues that may arise. I'm quite high up in the police force, actually."

Jenny paused for a moment to glance at Gina who was listening intently. "What sort of issues?"

"Oh. Well, you see, someone needs to be held accountable for what happened, and I need to consider all parties before I decide who was at fault."

"…Maybe no one was, maybe it was an accident."

"Even so, the sergeant involved should have had more control over the situation."

Jenny stopped her absent tapping on her glass to look up at the man sat next to her. "If you really think it's possible for someone to have complete control over any situation, then you are more stupid than I thought you were. A woman died! Yes, it's sad, but I'm more than certain she knew what she was getting herself into, and I know for a fact she would do it again even if she knew what the outcome would be. Perhaps you should think about that before you start accusing people." Jenny grabbed her coat and marched from the pub as the man stared open mouth after her.

…

"Only me!" Dennis called as he pushed open the front door.

Jenny wiped her cheeks roughly with her sleeve before jumping up. "What are you doing back? I thought you'd be at work late."

"Aye, I do need to go back, but I just popped in on my way past to see how you are." Dennis entered the room and tried to ignore Jenny's red eyes, hoping she would eventually let him in.

"I'm fine. Although I think I may have put my foot in it with your inspector, so I wouldn't tell him I'm your girlfriend."

"I think I put my own foot in it anyway. I accidently called him a short bald headed pillock."

Jenny let out a loud laugh, and for this Dennis felt the words yelled in anger almost worth it. "Accidently on purpose? What did he say?"

"He said he'd go to his accommodation with the files and assess the situation before telling everyone where they stand tomorrow."

"Well…whatever happens, I want you to know that I don't blame you. Or anyone. Even if she'd told anyone what she was going to do, she wouldn't have let anyone stop her."

When Dennis saw Jenny's lip beginning to wobble as she spoke, he stepped hesitantly forward and was finally rewarded by her stepping into his embrace and burying her face, her tears beginning to flow.


	9. Chapter 9

Though the inspector had told Dennis he wanted to see him bright and early the next morning, when the sergeant woke he pulled on a black suit instead of his uniform. If he was going to be demoted or sacked it could wait, and if they'd decided he wasn't at fault, they could tell him after the funeral. He still felt guilty about what had happened, so he was determined to offer any support that he could.

…

Jenny stood outside the church with Tricia's parents. She'd been at the doctor's house until late the evening before, talking about their daughter and they'd asked her to join them to greet the mourners. The day was grey and cold and people shuffled past them quietly, or offered memories they treasured. Unsure she would be able to stand listening to another person offer their condolences, Jenny muttered to Tricia's mother that she was going for a walk before the funeral began.

….

Mike arrived with Dennis, and as soon as he climbed out of the car, he regretted the decision to come. "I shouldn't be here, Sarge. Her parent's don't even know about me, so how can I show up and tell them who I am?"

"Half the village is here, most of whom only knew her as their doctor, Mike. You have every right to be here and more right than most."

Mike sighed and looked nervously towards the people he assumed were Tricia's parents. When they reached the front of the queue, Tricia's mother took Mike's hand tightly. "You must be Mike. We brought this for you, we thought you might like it." She pushed into his hand a photo of him and Tricia the Christmas before.

"Wh… I didn't think she'd spoken to you about me. She never mentioned it."

"She talked about nothing else these last few weeks. She'd brighten up every time she spoke of you."

Mike smiled and held her hand tightly before letting it go. "I'm glad."

As Mike moved on to speak with Tricia's father, her mother gave Dennis a tired smile. "You must be Dennis."

"You seem to know everyone." He took her offered hand to shake it, but she took it between both her own.

"I make it my business to know who my girls are with, and I bet you know as well as I do that once Jenny starts talking, it can be hard to make her stop."

As Dennis smiled at this, she continued. "She said she was going for a walk about 5 minutes ago, you wouldn't be able to go and find her would you? We will need to start soon."

…

"You are the only person I've met who seems to enjoy sitting on cold seats with no coat on." Dennis approached Jenny where she sat once more on a bench.

She glanced up, but this time didn't manage a smile as Dennis rested his coat on her shoulders.

"Has it started yet?"

"Not yet. Soon, though. Her mother asked me to come and find you."

Jenny nodded and wiped her eyes. "Have you heard from the inspector yet?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer towards himself.

"Yes, it does. If he blames you for it, I'm going and giving him another piece of my mind."

Dennis smiled and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "I'm not sure it's just him who might blame me, Jen. In fact, I'm not sure I should even go into the church."

This gave Jenny the push that he hoped it might and she stood up. "That's nonsense! You have more right to be in there than most!" She grabbed the sergeant's hand and pulled him towards the church.

…

"You're late."

When Dennis entered the police station an hour later, he found the inspector there.

"And you're not even in uniform!"

"In case you hadn't heard, Sir, there was a funeral. Then I thought I'd better not keep you waiting, so I decided to come straight here afterwards."

"We wouldn't want to keep you, sir. There'll only be one more train today." Alf supplied.

The inspector glared at the man before turning back to the sergeant, "Very well. Your office, now."

…

At the wake, Jenny found herself sat alone with Mike in silence. After a long while of studying the fleeting emotions on his face, she reached out and rested a hand on top of his. "She loved you, Mike. I Know it for a fact, because she even took cooking lessons, and she's been avoiding that for years."

Mike smiled and turned his hand over to squeeze hers. "I just feel like we parted on the wrong note."

"She knew how you felt about her, and that it was only a minor setback for you both. In fact, the last thing she said to me was that she was trying to buy tickets to a motorcycle show for your birthday."

As Mike gave another smile and relaxed a little, he spotted his superior entering. "Sarge! How did it go?"

Dennis gave them both a slight smile before he sat down. "Well, there's good news and bad. Good news is I'm staying here and not being demoted. Bad news is that the inspector will be staying for 2 months to supervise the running on the station."

Both Mike and Jenny gave a groan.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Dennis arrived at the train station only minutes before the engine left, and he found the platform crowded. With a frown, the sergeant scanned the crowd, but was unable to see the blonde head he'd been searching for.

…

With the new set up at the station, Dennis had been unable to get time off, and while she'd seemed understanding, Jenny had grown very quiet after he'd told her, and she seemed to be spending less and less time with him.

This morning, he'd found out from Bellamy that she would be returning home with Tricia's parents. When he'd asked, casually he hoped, how long she'd be away, Phil had given a shrug. "Not much around here for her any more, is there Sarge?"

Mike, the only one aware of the relationship, gave a flinch as Phil continued. "She doesn't get along with the locum, and I assume he will stay on. He came with his own pharmacist, anyway. So unless she goes back to work at the hospital…"

…

Ascending the station stairs for a better view, Dennis gave a sigh of relief when he saw a blonde head amongst the crowd, and he quickly went pushing through the people towards it.

…

As Jenny walked towards the train, a rather breathless voice behind her said, "Don't."

With a frown, she turned and found a dishevelled Dennis behind her, some straw in his hair. "What's happened to you?!"

"I mean it, Jenny. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" She asked with a frown.

Before he could answer, an equally breathless Phil appeared and grabbed his sergeant's arm, relieved he seemed to have made it in time.

"Not now, Bellamy."

"But Sarge, I…Jenny will want to say goodbye to Tricia's mother and father."

As Dennis frowned at the constable, Jenny turned away to finish saying farewell to her friend's parents.

"Bellamy-"

"I got it wrong, Sarge. I misunderstood what Gina was saying. Jenny's not going. Well, at least not yet. What I mean is, she might stay. She will stay. I mean, she-"

Dennis held up a hand to stop him. "I think I've heard enough, Bellamy. Get back to work, and try getting your facts straight next time."

…

A few minutes later as the noise of the train faded into the distance, Jenny reached up and pulled some straw from Dennis' hair. "Do you normally go for rolls in the hay with poachers?"

"I have to do what I'm told these days. I feel like an idiot for listening to Phil. I should have known he'd got it wrong."

As Jenny began smoothing his hair down, she gave a smile. "I did tell you that I didn't want to leave you."

"Aye, but you also said you wanted to visit your parents, and I haven't see much of you this past week."

"I was helping sort out Tricia's things. And as for my parents, I expect they'll want to come down here for our engagement party soon, anyway."

Dennis smiled, stilling her hands, "We're getting engaged soon then, are we?"

"Oh definitely."

"Well, that's perfect timing, because just last week someone slipped a brochure for a jewellery shop into my pocket."

"What a coincidence!" Jenny smiled back, capturing Dennis' lips with her own.


End file.
